Timeless loverboy
by RenagadeKnight
Summary: thanks to stars recklessness Marco Diaz has been split and thrown across time. he will meet many different princesses and unknowingly steal thier hearts. watch as star trys to fix time and save her friend, question is will everyone want it fixed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter **1: the fall that shook time.**

 **I own nothing.**

… **Line break…**

It had been a trying day for the human known as Marco Diaz.

In his vain attempt to try and get the attention of the girl known as Jackie Lynn Thomas a girl that he was too afraid to really talk to.

He and Star butterfly _(his best friend from another dimension)_ had stopped time so that they could get to school on time to help Marco in his vain attempt at romance.

In doing so they had created unforeseen… _consequences…_

… **Line break…**

" _WeeHEee~_! You'll never catch me!" Chuckled father time as he ran through the river of time to escape the adventuring duo of Marco and Star.

This of course did not deter the two as they have been in worse situations before, and in the normal flow of time they would've caught in re-convinced father time to start moving the clock again.

However, in this timeline~…

" _ARGH_! That. Is. It! Narwhal blast!" Screamed the young princess as she tried to capture father time and force him back onto the wheel that moved time forward.

This however did not work as she had planned as instead of hitting father time as intended. It instead had hit one of the many different clocks that surrounded them and had caused the attack to rebound.

And so instead of hitting father time-

"NO, NO, NO, NO- " ***SPLASH***

-the blast had hit her best friend Marco Diaz and had flung him into the river of time which would age him into dust. An, just for a split second before he vanished, Star could've sworn she saw several Marco's.

Horrified and shocked Star could only stare at where her friend had fallen into the river never to be seen again.

"Huh. So that's what it does, usually whenever I fall in there it just spits me back out." Father time said cheerfully as he took in the sight of Star's despair.

The young princess wanted to cry, she wanted to scream in despair at what just happened.

It was her idea to come here.

It was her idea to stop time.

An, now it was her fault that her friend was gone forever.

However now, now was not the time for that as her sadness and grief soon quickly turned into an unholy rage as she turned to face father time, with a look that could shatter armies.

"You **will** get back on that wheel…" Star growled with a terrifying look as her wand glowed ominously.

Father time could only sweat nervously in fear.

… **Line break…**

After the young princess had forced/tortured father time back on the wheel of time.

She had returned to earth to break the bad news to Marco's parents about what happened and had prayed to stump that they would still let her stay on earth with them.

As she began walking back to the Diaz family home her mind raced as she tried to figure out how exactly to break the news to her friend's parents that she had accidentally killed their son by making him fall into the river of time.

Yet as she neared the Diaz dwelling she noticed something that was very… off…

" _Whaaaaa…"_ Star whispered in shocked awe to herself.

The reason for this is that originally the Diaz home originally had only one Mewnian tower jutting out from the side of it.

However now it had five _(not counting hers)_ different Mewni towers jutting out of the house each with their own different designs.

One had the appearance and architectural style of one of those old Roman buildings in Earth's history class.

One was tall and had the appearance of a Gothic French château tower.

One was had a design that was much like an arcane observatory.

One possessed a design almost like that of the Empire State building that she had seen in pictures.

An, finally the last one looks so much like hers, yet it carried a look of refinement to it.

The young butterfly began to panic a little bit, before rushing into the Diaz homestead, quickly passing by Marco's parents and rushing up to her room where all the other towers had conjoined.

As she entered her room she noticed that there were five other doorways that leading to the other towers.

Ignoring that she immediately tried to rushed into her room to find her spell book to no avail.

As she began ripping apart her room left and right trying desperately to find the spell book and to find her mentor Glossaryck to no avail.

She was about to give up hope until she started hearing arguing from the tower with the Gothic architecture.

To be more precise, she was hearing the arguing of her mentor Glossaryck, who was arguing with himself…?

Rushing into the tower she found herself faced with not one Glossaryck, but six.

Each of whom immediately turned to her and then back to themselves and then back to her.

" **You see Star! this is exactly why you don't mess with time!"** All six chorused that once!

The young princess could only collapse to the ground in response.

… **Line break…**

As star was getting chewed out by her mentor and his multiple temporal copies, Marco felt adrift in the time stream.

He felt extreme pain as he felt as if he was being pushed and pulled and torn apart all at once until… something gave way and he blacked out from the pain.

… **Line break…**

When the young human re-awoke he found himself in a room or more precisely a girl's room, on a girl's bed.

As he began to set up from the bed he noticed that he was not alone.

As he saw sitting next to him in a chair was a teenage girl about his age standing a little bit taller than him dressed in a pink and white gown with curly grey/pink mixed hair, pale skin, and magenta colored eyes. Her face carried sharp noble features to it and a beauty mark under her right eye.

Currently she carried a look of concern and nervousness that was directed towards him.

"Are you, all right? You took a nasty fall." The unknown girl asked nervously in concern

"I think so? I'm sorry, who are you?" Marco asked politely even though he was confused he still remembered his manners as he began to get off the bed.

"Oh! Ah. Right, I'm sorry it's just that I've n-never seen a-a boy before and I-ah" she began to nervously and awkwardly mutter to herself obviously being very shy and not really being able to meet his eyes.

"Okay easy, calm down and take a deep breath. Here I'll go first. My name is Marco. Marco Diaz what's your name?" Marco reassured her trying to calm her nerves.

After taking a deep breath the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Heinous. Heinous Olga. And it is nice to meet you Marco Diaz!" The now named Heinous awkwardly and nervously squeaked out.

… **Line break…**

An, thus star's reckless action had set into motion a chain of events that could possibly destroy all the time itself.

… **Line break…**

 **AN/hey folks thanks reading. Stay tuned for more chapters of this new adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time to pay the piper star!**

 **I own nothing.**

… **Line Break…**

Star was confused, to say the least. In front of her were six identical Glossaryck's and each of them looking at her with a look of frustration.

"Glossaryck! Why is there six of you!" Star yelped in surprise and shock.

" **Star there being six of me is the least of our concerns right now do you have any idea what you've done."** The six Glossaryck chorused together all of which equally showing their displeasure at the young Princess.

"Uhhhh…" Star trailed off in uncertainty not really knowing how to answer that question.

In response, the six Glossaryck's sighed in frustration as they brought their hands to their heads.

" **Star, I don't know how you did this, but you've created 5 alternate timelines. I need you to tell me exactly what you've done!"** The Glossaryck's demanded with a stern look on their faces.

Star gulped for a second before she began to explain to Glossaryck precisely what happened.

"Well… Marco and I may have gone to the dimension that controls time and may… have knocked father time off his wheel…" Star nervously announced while twiddling your fingers together not really having the courage to look directly at her mentor and his doppelgängers.

The Glossaryck's nodded their heads before signaling with their hands as if to say wordlessly "AND…"

"And I may have… accidentally mind you… Shot Marco with a spell that catapulted him into… the… River of… time..." Star nervously bit out starting out strong before slowly the most whispering out the last bit.

Instead of getting mad or furious as Star would've expected them to be. The Glossaryck's only sighed in response.

 **"Let me guess star that when he fell into the river, he split into multiple copies. Am I wrong?"**

"Yeah, when I saw Marco fell in just for a split second he did divide into multiple copies. I didn't catch how many, but it did happen why is that bad?" Star hesitantly questioned

" **bad? Oh no star, it's not bad."**

Star quickly sighed in relief "for a second there I thought- "

 **"bad is not the way to describe the situation star. It's apocalyptic."** The Glossaryck's quickly cut her off destroying any sense of relief that the young Princess could've had.

"What!"

" **Oh, yes. Sad to say it, but Star you may have just doomed the entire universe."**

Star soon quickly began hyperventilating and panicking and would have started screaming her head off if it wasn't for the Glossaryck's raising their hands.

" **We said 'may have' star. There is a way to fix this."** The Glossaryck's announced slightly calming the young Princess's mind, however, its what they said next that really caused her to panic.

" **Thing is we're, going to have to go to the magical high commission and that means telling your mother of what's happened."** The Glossaryck's announced to the princess

"oh, no, no, no, no, no, no-mom can never know about this!" Star panicked out as she began to bite her nails

"Star I'd be more concerned about the high commission, not your mother and the thing is you don't have a choice in this. The only way things are going to get back to normal is if we get the assistance of the magical high commission." Replied one of the Glossaryck's and before star could say a word another of her mentor's copy's continued

"Star if I didn't think this was absolutely necessary I would have never insisted on going to the high commission otherwise. If it was just one or two copies of Marco that have been sent back in time, then I could simply just gotten Omni to solve the problem for us. However, the thing is when Marco was hit by the magic from the wand he was technically bound to it and its personal history." Continued the Glossaryck furthest on her right.

"Umm… what does the personal history of the wand have to do with time travel?" spoke a confused Star not really understanding where her mentor was going with this.

The group of Glossaryck's sighed to themselves before the middle one picked up where the one on the right left off.

"Star the personal history of anything is a very delicate and dangerous thing to alter. For a person or common object, it may be hazardous, but not impossible to fix that things timeline. In fact, that's why I created Omnitraxus in the first place as to watch over time and space to keep and maintain them as to prevent something like this from happening."

"Ok, so we just need to get Omnitraxus to help us we don't need to get my mom involved!" star said hoping to avoid having to explain to her mother about how exactly she did all of this.

The Glossaryck's kept their flat looks and gave a stare of "are you serious right now."

"Star if I thought omni could fix this, I would have already contacted him. Star the powers of the wand are greater than both mine and Omni's combined, the reason for this is because the wand is intrinsically tied with a very life force of magic itself. Meaning any changes made to the wand affect magic itself. An, when magic itself affected then me, Omni, Heckapoo, and Rombulus (who are magical constructs if I must remind you) are directly affected and are ultimately powerless to change back what was done. The only one that can possibly undo the damage is your mother Queen moon. An, even then she will have a hard time undoing the damage because she will need our aid to locate the other versions of Marco, who are scattered across the time stream." Explained the glossary that was closest to her, destroying any of her hopes of avoiding having to tell her mother.

"But, Glossaryck if we tell them they may take away my wand! They may even lock me up for all eternity for this!" Star pleaded with her mentor

" **Yes, they might, but if we don't tell them, and don't get their help to fix this problem, then they definitely will lock you up for all eternity for however long that may be as time itself is ripping itself apart."** Warned the Glossaryck's with a tone of finality

finally faced with the reality of the situation star could only look at the two options that were presented before her.

One she could tell the High Commission of what she's done and what's happened to Marco and possibly fixed time itself and save her friend.

Or.

She could keep it a secret and time itself could destroy everything she's known and loved.

Not much of a decision when you think about it.

With a heavy sigh and slumped shoulders star finally agreed

" _Sigh,_ all right Glossaryck take us the magical high commission. I just want everything back to the way it was."

Seeing that the princess is finally seen the reason her mentor and his temporal duplicates grabbed the dimensional scissors and open a portal to the tower of the magical high commission to hopefully fix this debacle.

… **Line break…**

 **(Magical high commission tower)**

 **(dimension unknown)**

As star and the Glossaryck's step through the portal and into the magical high commission's tower they were met with the sight of absolute chaos.

Usually, the tower is extremely orderly and clean with no room for any type of disorder and was divided into two significant levels.

The bottom levels of the tower are reserved for the magical bureaucracy, these levels handle the day-to-day affairs of magic including coming and going of laws measurements and requirements of things that aren't really known or cared about.

The upper levels are reserved for the high commission themselves, and they only handle the most critical issues and at times if the situation is necessary to act as the jury and judge in a court of law.

Usually, the tower has only one security guard/janitor/keeper/secretary. A yellow anthropomorphic moose named Sean who wore a standard brown security uniform with a hat.

It was Sean duty to enforce the laws and rules of the magical bureaucracy and ensure that everything is in working order. It was also his duty to serve and protect the magical high commission in their day-to-day affairs.

This is what star and the Glossaryck's should have seen.

However, instead of seeing what should have been the example of order and stability star and her mentor's saw the entire tower in disarray.

Parts of the tower were missing, some were the wrong color, others were the wrong design, some didn't even look like that they could be supported at all. Also instead of one Sean, there were six all of whom were fighting over a large box of chocolate bars and in the process destroying the lobby with their little squabble.

Almost immediately the Glossaryck's began pushing star towards the elevator that led to the top of the tower.

"Yeah let's ignore that and keep moving, we don't have the time to mess around with the hijinks of the magical bureaucracy." Piped up the version of her mentor that was closest to her.

Star who was too busy looking at the absolute insanity that used to be the lobby of the magical high commission's tower didn't even register her mentor's words until she was already in the elevator.

Once in the elevator, one of the Glossaryck's press the top button on the elevator controls.

Star not really understanding what was happening looked to her mentor for guidance on the matter

"Glossaryck what's happening out there!?" Star worryingly questioned her mentor as the elevator began to climb upwards as she tried to ignore the music in the elevator.

"Exactly what I warned what would happen star. Time is ripping itself apart, and now we are seeing the effects it's having on magic." Explained the Glossaryck on her right.

"I thought it was just the house that was being affected I didn't think this is like this could be affected!"

"Normally you'd be right star. However, remember that bit I told you earlier about the wand being intrinsically tied to all of magic itself."

"Oh…" Star mutter to herself eyes wide in disbelief now fully realizing the amount of damage that she is caused not only to time itself but to reality as well.

" **Yeah oh…"** the Glossaryck's told her.

However, before star could ask any more questions the elevator doors opened and was met with the arguing and the bickering of the high commission.

The elevator opened directly into the hallway that led to the high commission's central office. There stood a desk that had the lettering in bold and expensive flourish top floor. Usually, this is where Sean would sit and meet any of the people who would have an appointment with a high commission but considering that he's preoccupied with his doppelgängers, the desk remained empty. To the right of the desk was the two large mahogany doors that led to the main office of the magical high commission.

Without missing a tick, the Glossaryck's push Star forward and opened the two doors pushing the young Princess inside magical high commission's office. The office itself was something you'd see in a penthouse suite, large stained-glass windows, rich red brick walls that were decorated with many different banners, a massive skylight that lit the lookers look up into the cosmos itself, and finally there was a large jewel encrusted table in which all the high commission members sat and were currently arguing with each other.

" **My scissors are being destroyed and re-forged constantly do you have any idea how much of a- "** screamed a woman with chalk-white skin, spiky arms, fangs, and long blood red hair that overlapped one of her yellow eyes, and protruding from the sides of her head were yellow horns. She set on the right of the table. She wore a yellow and orange ball gown with brown high-heeled boots and a black tiara. This was Heckapoo, the creator of all dimensional scissors.

 **"your scissors don't matter Heckapoo! Both Time and space are destroying themselves, and I don't know why! Your problem can be fixed in a day my problem affects- "argued** back a large being who very body gave the image of the galaxy and was being projected via crystal ball that sat on the left next to Heckapoo. This was Omnitraxus the guardian of space and time in the watcher of the multi-verse.

" **I WANNA YELL TOO!"** Yelled out a somewhat muscular man with green skin who set on the right side of the table. Whose head was a giant crystal that had one large eye and his hands were replaced with snakeheads. He was dressed in a purple cape and a purple Speedo with two gems on his chest where his nipples should be. This was Rhombulus the muscle of the magical high commission it was his duty to protect and enforce the laws of the magical high commission.

" **BAAAAHHHH"** Yelled a goat man with bat wings who sat on the right with Rhombulus. Who was dressed in a set of black robes. This was Lekmet the guardian of secrets unknown, who for the protection of others would not speak their language.

" _ **Sigh"**_ exhaustingly sighed a middle-aged woman at the head of the table. She had pale white skin and long blue hair that was done into a heart-shaped updo. This woman was dressed periwinkle, light blue, and white gown that at the hips was shaped like a heart. On top of her head rested a golden crown that had a purple diamond at the center of the crown. The woman also wore a pair of diamond-shaped gold and amethyst colored earrings as well as some pink lipstick. Overall the woman carried the stereotypical appearance of a strict Queen. This was the current Queen of Mewni, Moon Butterfly, star's mother and previous owner of the magical wand.

The Glossaryck's took in the site before the men could only sigh, before looking at each other and nodding their heads at once.

Together they took a deep breath before letting out a loud, high-pitched whistle silencing any of the bickerings of the high commission.

Immediately the members of the high commission stop there arguing and turn their attention towards Glossaryck and were shocked to see his temporal copies.

"What the-! "

"Oh, great there's six of them now!"

"BAH!?"

"Oh no, it's worse than I thought."

"Glossaryck!?"

Before the high commission could begin airing their questions as to why they were six Glossaryck's.

The Glossaryck's immediately raised their hands and spoke as one.

"Look I know you all have a lot of questions a lot of them probably have to do with why there six of me. However, that is not important right now Star has some information that is relevant to the current problems we face."

Immediately the Glossaryck's stepped aside to allow Star to be seen by the high commission

Star nervously and shyly waved to them.

"Heheha… Hi… mom…" Star said nervously and awkwardly to her mother Queen moon.

"Star… What did you do." Queen moon looked worriedly at her daughter as if already knowing that she had something to do with this.

Star took a deep breath before she began to tell the high commission what happened.

There are reactions… were not… _The greatest…_

… **Line break…**

 **(Outside the high commission's tower)**

" **YOU DID WHAT!"** Echoed the roar of the high commission

… **Line break…**

 **(Back inside the tower)**

"This has got to be the most reckless thing I have ever- "

"Oh, by magic. This explains so much."

"Uhhh… I'm confused."

"Baaah."

These were some of the reactions that the high commission had the announcement that star had inadvertently broken time by accidentally tossing her friend into the River of time using the magic of the wand.

However, the reaction of her mother was perhaps the most worrying to the young Princess. Unlike the other members of the high commission who are currently ranting and raving at how reckless and stupid her action was. Her mother, the Queen, was silent. Her eyes were staring directly into her as if digging deep into her soul before turning her attention to her mentor Glossaryck.

"Glossy, am I to assume that the six of you are from different timelines. Correct?" Questioned Queen moon surprising star as she had assumed that her mother would chew her out for her recklessness instead she's ignoring what she's done?

" **That would be correct Your Highness."**

"For the sake of convenience could you make it so that we can tell the difference between each of you so that we can keep track of who's who?"

" **A simple matter."** Spoke the Glossaryck's as they soon change the colors of the robes the Glossaryck at the center remained in his yellow garb. While the others had turned into robes of black, blue, green, purple, and pink.

"Thank you for that. Now then glossy I assume you have a plan as well?" Questioned Queen moon

However, before the Queen could continue star had to ask her mother as to why she was not reprimanding her like the rest of the high commission.

"Mom aren't you mad that I broke time that I essentially did all this?!"

Her mother looked at Star with a Stern look before replying to her daughter

"Star I am mad at you for what you've done make no mistake about that. An, you will face punishment for this debacle once everything is said and done. However, that can wait for later right now we need to focus on repairing time and getting your friend back from wherever he's ended up." Queen moon informed her daughter whose face went pale in fear before turning back to face the Glossaryck's.

"So, glossy how are we going to fix this insanity that my daughter has gotten us into?"

"Simple, we use a spell created by your ancestor Queen Skywynne Butterfly to hopefully reverse all of time itself and force it to snap itself back together, all the while we leech Marco back from these new timelines. If all goes well, Marco won't remember a thing, and all of reality will be as if this never happened. Thing is the plan requires that we all work together." Explained the yellow Glossaryck.

As soon as the yellow Glossaryck had explained what the overall goal was. Several of the Glossaryck's had split up and had taken places next to each member of the high commission.

"Omnitraxus, you are going to open up a gateway to allow us to view many of the different timelines." Explained the blue Glossaryck to Omnitraxus who nodded in response

"Heckapoo, we are going to need you to work in tandem with Omnitraxus as to expand the number of timelines we are viewing until we find one that has a shred of our Marco in it." Explained the red Glossaryck to the dimensional scissors forger to begrudgingly nod.

"Lekmet, we're going to need you to help act as a filter to determine which of the Marco's that we see are the ones that we need to actually fix time." Explained the black Glossaryck, which Lekmet also nodded in agreement.

"Rhombulus, you're going to need to- "started the purple Glossaryck but was cut off by Rombulus who responded with a firm "no."

"Rhombulus…" Glossaryck spoke in an agitated tone

"Nuh-uh"

"Rhombulus, you need to put aside your dislike for- "

"NANANANANA I can't hear you~ NANANANANA" Rhombulus childishly whined out as he put his hands to the sides of his head to block out the sound of Glossaryck's voice.

Instead of trying to force Rombulus to listen. Glossaryck simply turned to Heckapoo who merely nodded for a second before turning over to Rombulus.

"Rhombulus if you don't help we're going to take away all your exercise equipment and prevent you from ever eating candy again!" Yelled out Heckapoo in an authoritative voice

that got an immediate response out of the massive muscular man-child who immediately stopped trying to block out the sound of Glossaryck's voice and looked over to Heckapoo with a horrified look on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rombulus said with a fearful glare pointing one of his hands at Heckapoo.

"Oh, yes I would Rombulus! In fact, I'd make it so that everybody else in this room gets candy and you don't, and you have to sit there and watch as we eat candy and you don't simply for the fact you couldn't stop for five minutes and help Glossaryck!" Heckapoo threatened with a smile on her face.

Rombulus soon adopted a horrified look on his face.

"You demon!"

"Oh yes, yes I am. Now are you going to help or am I going to have to start taking away your privileges?" Questioned Heckapoo as she crossed her arms.

"All right fine I'll help, but I don't like it!" Mumbled out Rhombulus who finally caved. At this Heckapoo look over the Glossaryck who merely nodded in return.

"Now then, Rombulus- "the purple Glossaryck began before he was cut off

" _annoying little jerk- "_ mumbled out Rombulus

"hey what did I say!" Yelled out Heckapoo

"okay, okay!"

"As I was saying, Rombulus it's your job to create a crystal that is to house the life force of Marco. Eventually, as soon as we get all the other components of him, his body will reform in our timeline, and then you can simply release him from the crystal, and all will be well." Finished the purple Glossaryck

"Afterwards, your highness you must work in tandem with your daughter and the rest of us to cast the spell temporal division. This spell should hopefully sure and heal the damage done to the timeline by cutting off the excess timelines and separating Marco from the personal history of the wand. In doing so, our timeline should heal from the damage caused by Marco falling into the River of time as the wand's personal history will no longer be bound to him." Summed up the pink Glossaryck to Queen moon who like the rest nodded along agreeing to the plan.

"All right do we all understand what we need to do now?" Questioned the yellow Glossaryck to the occupants of the room. Most simply shook their heads except for Star.

Star had some questions about the plan or more precisely what would happen to the other timelines.

"One-second Glossaryck what happens to the other timelines that were created?"

"The alternate timelines will most likely be destroyed after we've separated Marco from the personal history of the wand at the exact point in which he fell in. We will have effectively erased any of the damage or changes that he is done to the timeline. In doing so, we will erase the other timelines from existence." Explained yellow Glossaryck to Star who wasn't too sure if that was a good thing.

"Glossaryck I don't know if that's the right thing to do. I want to get Marco back, and I want to fix the timeline, but I don't want to destroy people's lives." Star explained her concerns

the Queen look to her daughter with a look of care and understanding before replying and trying to ease her worries.

"Star I know you don't like the thought of destroying lives, but you need to remember these worlds don't actually exist. The people that you're going to see when we look for Marco and start dragging him back into our world should have never matched or never existed or never have been in the first place."

Still not convinced star look to her mother with indecision in her eyes.

Her mother got up from her seat at the table and walked over to star and took in the and looked her in the eye.

"Star, fixing damage to the timeline is not a clean thing, and in doing so, you may have to do things you would never ever see yourself doing, but to make things right and to save your friend we need to do this. Do you understand sweetheart?" Moon said in a motherly tone trying to help her daughter

star still unsure looked in her mother's eyes and said "I… I understand mom. I'll try to fix everything."

With that said Queen moon stood up with a smile

it was here that the pink Glossaryck chimed back in.

"All right if we are all ready, Omnitraxus, Heckapoo, Lekmet. Open up the temporal viewer and let's find Star's friend."

The three gave signs of agreement before aiming their attention at the stained-glass window of the office.

At first, nothing happened, but soon a giant arm that had the coloration and appearance of stars made its way into the office this was Omni's hand, and with a quick chant the empty clear colored spaces of the stained-glass became filled images of the cosmos.

Then Heckapoo raised her arms for second before she let out an incantation. It was here that the images of the cosmos were replaced with many uncountable timelines and dimensions of familiar figures and people.

Then Lekmet raised his hands, and his eyes glowed for a second before the uncountable images dwindled until they were just five. An, even then those images decreased until that was only one image of Marco laying down on a girl's bed unconscious unaware of him being watched.

"An, there we go. Rombulus would you kindly?" Spoke the yellow Glossaryck with a smile

Rhombulus grumbled to himself for second before creating a large crystal sarcophagus big enough to house a fully-grown man. Before he returned his attention to the screen to see what would happen next.

"All right then we're all set. Queen moon if you would begin the process of leaching this Marco back into our timeline?" The blue Glossaryck asked politely

"not a problem." Replied Moon before she raised her hands that glowed slightly along with her eyes and soon a wisp of light came out from the Marco on the screen and into the crystal sarcophagus.

"Now the process has begun all we have to do now is simply sit and watch and wait until this version disappears from this timeline. Then we move on to the next and do the same." Piped up the black Glossaryck before he pulled out a bucket of popcorn from somewhere and began sharing it with the rest of the Glossaryck's

a curious star had a question about the process.

"Glossaryck how long will this take?"

The Glossaryck's looked amongst themselves before five of them pointed to the red Glossaryck to force him to explain. Red simply rolled his eyes before turning to star.

"For us not that long, maybe a few hours at the most. On the other hand, for Marco, it may take years, possibly up to five years."

"So, it's going to be like us watching a TV show? Like those back on earth?" Star asked curiously

"That's actually an excellent analogy of what's going to happen. So yes, you can think of it as a TV show and each season is a different Marco."

"Huh. Neat."

"Shhh. Piped down something is happening" chirped one of the Glossaryck's

it was here that star saw that Marco had awakened and was talking to a girl with gray/pink hair and were awkwardly introducing each other.

 _"Okay easy, calm down and take a deep breath. Here I'll go first. My name is Marco. Marco Diaz, what's your name?" Marco reassured her trying to calm her nerves._

 _After taking a deep breath, the girl introduced herself._

 _"My name is Heinous. Heinous Olga. And it is nice to meet you, Marco Diaz!" The now named Heinous awkwardly and nervously squeaked out._

… **Line break…**

 **AN/hey folks thanks reading.**

 **And to Regigimass you want me to write more and flesh things out a little bit more. So tell me how do you feel about this idea a lot more description, and I do a lot more work on it.**

 **But that said hope everybody has a good night.**


End file.
